


Softness and Other Virtues

by Xzadion



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzadion/pseuds/Xzadion
Summary: A series of unconnected, smutty one-shots.





	Softness and Other Virtues

“Just remember the rules for me, darling.” Sharp fingernails dug into your scalp, not unpleasantly. They were a warning. Sitting with one leg up on the arm of his chair, Kuja used his other hand to trace your mouth with the head of his cock, swirling a glob of precum over your lips. You might have wiped it away, but he had bound your hands with golden chains before undressing and getting seated. “If you’re good to me, I can be very good to you later. If you’re not, you’ll see what kinds of delicious punishments I can cook up for you. Now open wide, my love.”

Your jaw shook with anticipation while you did as you were told. Kuja’s hand guided you onto him, pushing your head down further than you thought you could take him. The scent of his skin was nothing like the perfume he anointed himself with, but that made it more interesting. More personal. He sunk himself into your soft throat, sighing with contentment. You tried to move your head, to pull back a little, but Kuja held you in place. “Not yet.”

You hummed a protestation. Your throat tightened around him, a gag that made him throw his head back and wordlessly shout at the ceiling. Keeping a grip on your hair, he allowed you to move slightly. You could come back off his cock, only an inch or so. Just enough to let you breathe for a moment. “I just want you,” he said, staring down at you with intense desire burning in his eyes. He kept his grip on you while his other hand caressed your face and a single, pointed thumbnail lightly dragged down your cheek. “I don’t mean to hurt you.”

You wanted to tell him something—to not worry, that you loved him too, to let you breathe and it wouldn’t be a problem—but he dragged your head back down and the thought vanished. You could only focus on him. The weight in your throat. The feeling of the veins on your tongue. How his breathing fluttered and caught when you ran the tip of your tongue along the underside of his cock when you came back for air.

Soon his breathing went irregular. He gripped you tighter and pumped into your throat faster, more erratically. “Be sure to get all of it,” he moaned. “I don’t want you to miss an ounce.” It was all the warning you had. Kuja held your head tightly in place as he came, putting most of it down your throat. He released you, and you pulled back violently. As his cock slipped from your mouth, remnants of his bitter cum dotted your tongue.

Kuja laid across the chair, sprawling in the afterglow while you sat on your knees before him. When he finally looked at you, it was with benevolence that made your chest swell. He leaned forward and took your chin in his hand. “You were wonderful, love.” He turned his attention downwards, to your pussy that was wet with need. Kuja grinned up at you. “Allow me to return the favor.”


End file.
